Asfixiante
by Erza232
Summary: Por que sabes que algo pasa... y el brandy, no ayuda. LEMMON XANXUS x SQUALO
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Tras tresmil años sin hacer un fanfic. Vuelvo a la carga, para felicitar el cumpleaños de Xanxus~~ Felicidades bossu~~

Katekyo hitman Reborn, no me pertenece... si no sería yaoi puro y duro, sobretodo duro.

Es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta serie, se lo dedico a mis niñas y bla bla bla... ahi va ~~  
mal lenguaje de estos dos... xD LEMMON!

* * *

Asfixiante, esa sin duda, era la palabra para definir, la temperatura de aquella tarde de octubre. ¿Cómo era posible, que estando ya en otoño estuvieran por encima de los veinticinco grados centígrados?. Eso, era lo que se preguntaba el capitán de Varia, cuando volvía, en un vuelo privado de la última misión. Estaban a punto de aterrizar en un aeropuerto cercano y de ahí a la base, sólo tenía que caminar cinco kilómetros dentro de un denso bosque.

Apestaba, tenía que reconocerlo, a sudor, a barro, a tierra y sobretodo a sangre, eso le mareaba y le excitaba a la vez, así que debía calmarse. Por lo que sabía, Fran y Bel, estaban en una misión, Bossu de reunión, en cuanto a Levi, tenía unos días libres y se había marchado a unas termas, acompañado de un emocionado Lussuria.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido por un par de guardias, que estaban allí para cuidar la casa, le saludaron con respeto, y él solo saludó cordialmente. En eso entró una mucama, encargada de su cuidado, le había dejado la comida lista, y ahora le estaba preparando el baño:

- Squalo-sama, ¿tiene alguna herida?, puedo revisarle si lo desea. – dijo educadamente.

- Sólo son rasguños… nada que no cure el agua – comentó viendo a la muchacha. Medía unos pocos centímetros menos que el, su cabello era largo de color azul oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, su piel pálida, que poco tardó en teñirse de carmín cuando, se sacó la camisa, toda manchada.- Intenta sacar las manchas del escudo sobretodo, si no tendré que coger otra camisa nueva.- ordenó.

Squalo aprovechó para meterse en la ducha y sacarse toda la mugre que tenía encima, se cepilló el cabello con el acondicionador puesto para que hiciera más efecto. Alguien puede pensar que este gesto es algo gayer, pero, el capitán de Varia, tenía que tener su cabello, uno de sus bienes más preciados, muy bien cuidado, por que este era el reflejo de su fidelidad a la familia. Acarició este con sus dedos y se miró en el espejo de camino a la ducha, sonrió, ya casi pasaban veinte años.

- Oh…- dijo medio sorprendido, miró su reloj- mañana es el cumpleaños de bossu… mierda, no le compre nada.- chistó la lengua- Debería haberle comprado algo… aún que él no me dio nada por mi cumpleaños. – se puso a recordar esa fecha y algo pulso en su bajo vientre, sabiendo lo que pasó aquel día, se estremeció completamente.

Salió de la bañera momentos después, mas relajado, se secó un poco el cabello con la toalla, dejándolo aún algo húmedo y se dispuso a cenar tranquilo. Para después, tenía que rellenar una pila de informes enorme que estaba sobre la mesa de su habitación, la miró con desdén. Comió disfrutando aquella comida, era su plato favorito y el postre no estaba nada mal tampoco. Cuando acabó eso, se puso en su escritorio, eran como las nueve y media. Trabajó un por rato más, pero el cansancio le pudo y cayó dormido en el escritorio.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta de la reunión, venía cabreado el jefe de Varia, nada había salido como planeó y vino maltratando a todos fieramente, estaba desquiciado, ese viejo siempre le provocaba lo mismo, unas ansias de matar locas, que, por mucho que los años pasaran, seguían creciendo día a día, venía tan cabreado, que hasta Bester, su caja arma, le seguía por detrás, nervioso por la empatía que tenía con su amo.

Sabía que la misión que tenía asignada Squalo, era bastante importante, así que ansiaba tener buenas noticias para aplacar su ira, pero primero comería y se ducharía para sacarse el olor a bar, y quizás, con un poco de suerte, bajar el alcohol de más que tenía su cuerpo. Caminó encontrándose de morros con la mucama, que traía sábanas limpias para la cama del tiburón.

- Ostras…- renegó el mayor- a ver si vigilas por donde vas basura… ¡ largo de aquí!...- grito haciendo que la mujer saliera como alma que lleva el diablo.

El pobre animal, viendo que su amo cerraba la puerta con furia, se fue a la habitación mas cercana la del tiburón y rascó la puerta, para que le abriese. El pobre capitán, seguía en su fase rem, pero despertó rápidamente cuando escuchó los gritos del mayor:

- ¿Pero que?...- se preguntó a si mismo, yendo a abrir esa puerta, pero al abrir, escuchó la maldiciones de su jefe- entra Bester… - suspiró con resignación, haciendo entrar al animal y cerrando la puerta- al parecer hoy dormimos juntos ¿ no?.- acarició su cabello recibiendo un suave ronroneo de su parte.

Acto seguido, el felino, se tumbo a un lado de l cama de Squalo en el suelo, este viendo que su jefe no decía nada más, en el transcurso de dos horas, se fue a dormir, la noche era bastante fría y eso no le dejaba a dormir.

- Che…- chistó la lengua de nuevo- ¿ y yo que le regalo para mañana?. Mierda de frío… aún no van los radiadores…- estuvo un rato mas pensándolo, el gato despertó y se subió sobre el espadachín para darle calor y este medio feliz abrazó al peluche, calentito, suave y sobretodo, olía a Xanxus, se sonrojó un poco por eso.

Si, señoras y señores, había dejado de ocultarse a si mismo, que no a los demás, que aquel hombre, por muy mal que le tratase, tenía algo más que su lealtad. También en secreto,l e había entregado su cuerpo en algunas ocasiones, para que se desestresase. Aún sabiendo que el mayor, no sentía eso por él. Eso le destrozaba, entonces, empezó a recordar como fueron lo primeros encuentros carnales con su jefe.

La primera vez, le dejó que solo usase su mano par calmarle, le quería en silencio, solo que le tocase, terminar él y ya estaba.

Las próximas dejó que Squalo usase su boca y lengua para darle placer, siempre vestido, acabando en su cara, después empezó a exigir, que se tragase su leche, parecía que así estaba más encendido.

Un día, después de pegarse varias veces, que la sangre brotase, en una de sus disputas, Xanxus, se frotó en su capitán, al ver que este también estaba muy duro, rió con ganas, y le dio la curiosidad, de saber que cara ponía el mas pequeño cuando se venía y le pareció de lo más erótico aún que no lo admitiese, el hecho de tocarse para él.

Por último el sexo en si, era algo fantástico, la verdad, se sentía muy bien, pero su cuerpo siempre era tratado como si fuera una ramera cualquiera, siempre de espaldas a Xanxus, la misma postura, de perrito, menos cunando estaban en otro lugar que no fuera la cama, el mayor no gemía parecía que no disfrutaba y eso le dolía, no había en el ningún gesto de cariño. Bueno últimamente hacía unos cuantos años, era más suave con el tiburón, por suave me refiero a no dejarlo inconsciente de paliza y seguir.

No podía dejarle así, él tenía un mal presentimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

El moreno, escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo que se detenían delante de su puerta. Ahora recordaba que no había cerrado con llave, sabía que era él, sintió como el pomo giraba y las bisagras al abrir, estaban de espaldas, no quería girarse, los pasos se aproximaron a su cama.

- Bossu... ¿estas dormido?. - dijo con evidencias, no solo por el olor, de que venía más que ebrio.- ei... - lo llama sentándose en la cama.- '' Esta borracho como una cuba...'' - eso le hizo temblar, sabía de lo que era capaz el mayor cuando estaba así, le extrañaba que estuviese tan ''tranquilo''.

- Ese viejo me sigue jodiendo...- sabía lo que le pasaba a su jefe, hoy, justamente, un día antes de su cumpleaños, hacía un tres años, Nono había fallecido durante un ataque ala mansión, en las manos de su ''hijo'' que le intentó defender, aún que parezca raro y no pudo.

- '' Xanxus'' -le miraba con algo de pena, conmovido por que él estuviese mal.- Aún estás vestido… así no hay forma de que puedas dormir cómodo. – suspira, lo destapó poco apoco, cuidado sus movimientos, viendo efectivamente que llevaba toda la ropa aún.- Te prepararé el baño.

Se levantó de la cama, y entró al baño de su jefe, abrió la canilla del agua y la puso muy caliente como al otro le gustaba, debido a su alta temperatura corporal. Después salió en varias ocasiones, para conseguirle ropa, le pondría un yukata y los interiores solamente, así estaría más cómodo. A demás, tendría que sacarle sus plumas estaban ya muy mal, le prepararía otro aplique mientras él se deleitaba del baño. Cuando lo tubo todo listo, salió hacía la habitación.

Bester había vuelto y ahora estaba tumbado al lado de su amo, con su cabeza en la cintura de este, mientras el mayor le acariciaba. Eso parecía tranquilizarle, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Squalo al verle así.

- Ya está tu baño preparado…- dijo tranquilo, no quería que nada alterase, la fingida paz de su jefe.

- Quiero el yukata negro… no el azul…- dijo con capricho mientras empezaba a desnudarse, sin pudor, para que, si ya tenían toda la intimidad posible.

- Vale…- fue a cambiar la prenda, mientras se deleitaba de esa cuerpo moreno y marcado- tienes varias heridas… traeré el botiquín.- se puso a buscarlo en la parte de atrás del armario.

Había algo que pocos sabían, y era el complejo que Xanxus tenía con su cuerpo. Alguien se preguntará el por que, si es poseedor de un cuerpo digno de dioses. Si, es cierto, pero ese cuerpo, está lleno de cicatrices, pruebas de su debilidad, y si hay algo que al jefe le duele es sentirse débil. Porque si señores, el hijo bastardo puede sentir... y quizás... sienta mas que muchos otros. Por eso le tiene asco, a esas marcas sobre su piel y siempre intenta esconderlas, por que no quiere que nadie, nadie vea, que él, es mortal, extraordinario si, pero mortal al fin y al cabo.

Squalo lo sabía, por eso, solamente estaba él autorizado a curarle y si era lago más serio Lussuria intervendría, no hay que olvidar, que el capitán no es médico.

Cuando volvió dentro vio que el mayor ya estaba dentro de la bañera, le escuchó suspirar relajándose bajo el agua, entró:

- Bossu… - llamó su atención- te dejo aquí tu ropa y demás…- no sabía si el mayor necesitaba estar solo o no, a veces, incluso a él le costaba entenderle.

- …- entonces este abrió sus orbes rojas y miró a su acompañante-... báñame escoria…- dijo en un tono relajado. L a verdad, era que estaba demasiado agotado, tanto mental como físicamente para hacerlo por el mismo.

- Si bossu… - se acercó a él y tomó una esponja blanda, la que mas le gustaba a Xanxus- ¿ que jabón quieres hoy...- preguntó- el de vainilla con coco, el de frutas silvestres, o el de menta y chocolate?.

- Elígelo tu…- no tenía ganas de nada- informe sobre la reunión…- dijo serio.

El mayor buscaba alguna buena noticia ese día, que tanto le asqueaba.

- Ah si…- toma le de menta y chocolate- tengo esas cajas armas, hay una que es muy rara, le tendré que pedir a mosca que la abra por que es para una nube, es una caja de tipo A digna de un guardián. Tiene una especie de dragón dibujado.- comentó, recogiendo su cabello con un palillo para no mojarlo.

- …- mientras daba la explicación, Xanxus le miraba, era extraño verle con el cabello recogido.

- A demás… imagina que es un dragón… sería problemático – suspiró.- Conseguí rebajar mucho el precio… y… terminé sacando la basura.

- ¿Bajas? – preguntó mirando su cabello, tenía ganas de deshacerlo para que s ele mojase y verle enojar, eso si que ele era divertido

- Ninguna bossu – sonrío por el logro.

- ¿Heridos?...- dijo de forma seca, elevando su mano hacía el palillo.

- Sólo yo… cuatro arañazos…- dijo lentamente al ver que el otro estaba tocando su cabello, mirándole- ¿para algo?

Eso visto a los ojos de cualquiera podría ser una escena rosa:

- Paraces una mujer con el cabello tan largo – dijo como si nada. Lo acaricio, era como el de Bester bien suave.- Y encima lo tienes bien suave, como una mujer. – le miro- Quizás deberías ponerte pechos y cadera…- le entra la risa.

- ¡Vrooooooooi! No te burles de mí! – dijo cabreado-

- No me grites tiburón…- amenazo, tirando de su cabello, dejándole escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Pues no digas gilipolleces….- intento irse para atrás- suelta mi cabello…

- Mmm ¿ y si no que? – dijo divertido.

- Voy a pegarte una paliza… suéltalo – le amenazó.

Entonces, el mayor, sin pensarlo más, lo cogió y dio un gran tirón metiéndolo en al bañera junto con el y comenzó a reír sonoramente. El tiburón salió medió ahogado de allí.

- ¡Vroooooooooooooooooooooi jefe idiota que me ahogas! – dijo fuera de si aun tosiendo. Mientras el mayor reía sonoramente francamente divertido. Entonces, Squalo le miró, se sentía mal por que le había empapado y ahora la ropa la tenía toda pegada a su cuerpo igual que el cabello, a demás del sonrojo por la alta temperatura de la bañera.

Suspiró intentando salir de la bañera, para secarse, no le sabía tan mal si podía verle reír de verdad, pero igualmente era un fastidio.

- A donde vas?... te di permiso para largarte basura?. – le dijo divertido mirándole, se le había abierto la parte de arriba y podía ver uno de sus pezones. Se relamió por eso.- No me provoques así…- mientras miraba aquel cacho de carne.

- Siempre pensando él lo mismo, se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó y se sonrojó un poco más, sale de la bañera- Acaba de bañarte tu solo idiota…- salió del baño, tomando una toalla para secarse, muerto dela vergüenza, se tubo que desnudar, tomó una de las camisas de Xanxus y se la puso.

En ese momento Xanxus salía de la bañera, como dio s lo trajo al mundo, salió a su cuarto y se sentó el trono.

- Idiota no salgas así o cogerás una pulmonía – le regaño el capitán.

- …- como respuesta, este le tiró un bote de crema a la cabeza.

- ¡Ah joder eso duele! – le saldría un cuerno después de eso, mira el bote- el cicatrizante…- le miró a él.- Verdad… es el día de ponértelo.

Ahí estaba otra vez el complejo de su jefe, quería que le pusiera a crema cicatrizante en las heridas, así se que acercó a el empezando por sus pies hasta las que tenía en sus muslos, haciéndolo muy lentamente, así podía tocar su piel, por que muy rara vez le dejaba tocarle, cuando estaban teniendo relaciones, así que en momentos como este, se tenía que aprovechar. Después le puso en su espalda, la envidiaba, tan robusta y a la vez sin ser basta. Demasiado erotica.

- '' ¿Pero siempre estaré aquí verdad?'' - pensó con algo de tristeza, dando sutiles caricias mientras daba crema. Después aprovechó de que estaba sentado en su trono, se puso entre sus piernas y empezó por la cicatriz de su hombro para ir bajando a las otras.

- No te dejes ninguna...- recordó cerrando los ojos, cuando hacía mal tiempo o estaba nervioso, sentía pesadez en ellas como ahora mismo.

- No... -dijo bajito del todo relajado, era impresionante, como el calor que ese hombre desprendía podía calmar a una lluvia tan intensa, poco a poco bajo su mano a a cicatriz que tenía Xanxus en la pelvis muy cerca de su miembro, miró este con descaro. '' Tan grande aún descansado...'' - suspiró sobre este sin darse cuenta. Lo deseaba mucho en ese momento.

Se levantó un poco y acarició este con la mano, mientras lamia la cicatriz de su mejilla, susurrando después su nombre sobre su oído, esto hizo que el mayor abriese los ojos y le mirase


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercre capítulo... disfruten ...

* * *

El mayor pudo ver ese gesto, ¿acaso le miraba con deseo?. Si eso debía ser. Él lo sabía, lo que sentía su capitán, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Él no era una persona que se rigiera por ese músculo bombeador de sangre.

Xanxus…- susurró el menor besando esa cicatriz con devoción, mientras el otro le miraba-… te veo muy tenso…- susurró- úsame para desahogarte…- sugirió intentando no parecer demasiado barriobajero.

…- suspiró imperceptiblemente ante aquellos besitos, no sabía por que, pero la cicatriz en su rostro era muy sensible.- No tengo ganas de hacer nada – eso se podía traducir a un'' hazlo tu todo''.

Si… entonces…- se deslizó por su cuerpo gracias a aquella camisa.

Hm – gruño mientras le veía deslizarse, y algo captó su atención, era una foto que tenía en la cómoda del fondo, una foto suya con nono, le trajo un sentimiento muy malo, agridulce, y entonces empezó a recordar al viejo, sintiendo como Squalo besaba cada una de la cicatrices de su hombro y pecho, mientras bajaba por su cuerpo.

Mm así me gusta mas…- confesó el peliplata- que te dejes hacer por mi… que seas un niño bueno.- ya había llegado a su miembro.

Entonces, sin comerlo ni beberlo, la lluvia sintió un tremendo golpe en su mandíbula, que lo arrojó al suelo. El mayor le había golpeado con furia, con la palma de su mano.

Ah…- se quejó el albino- ¡¿que coño te pasa maldito loco?! – grito mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla dolorido, miró a su jefe.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?! – gritó furioso, tomándole con fuerza del cabello, levantándolo.

¡AH! ¡Bossu suéltame joder!...- no sabía el por que pero Xanxus había enloquecido porque si.

¡Te voy a enseñar a mantener la boca cerrada escoria! – acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, provocando que cayera al suelo arrodillado sin aire, tosiendo, mareado.

Xan-xanxus… -jadea, entonces pudo sentir como era atraído hacia el cuerpo de su jefe, mas concretamente a su entrepierna y este intentaba abrirle la boca, Squalo sabía lo que venía.

Abre la boca…- amenazó, pero el capitán se resistió- Squalo abre la puta boca…- volvió a amenazar y en vista de que no le hacía caso, tiró de su cabello con fuerza, obligándole y después metió su miembro en ella- lame…- ordeno.

El pobre tiburón casi se ahoga, pro que aquel miembro era de tamaño considerable y fue introducido con brusquedad. No podía hacer nada, solo obedecerle, empezó a lamer su miembro poco a poco. Le dolía, no solo el golpe, si no el hecho de no saber que había ocurrido.

Analizó bien la situación, había entrado, habían jugado en el baño. No por eso no estaba cabreado. Le puso la crema, se le insinuó, solo le dijo que le gustaba verle sumiso. Pero eso tampoco podía ser. Entonces, recordó la frase que había dicho " se un buen niño".

Dios, ahora lo recordaba, Nono se lo decía muy a menudo y le sacaba de sus casillas. Ahora lo entendía. Xanxus empezó a embestir dentro de su boca, con furia, así que era por eso, se ahogaba no le llegaba el aire, empezaba a marearse. Sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento, por que Xanxus no le soltaba, entonces, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas por alguien, el mayor le soltó viniéndose en su rostro, dejando que cayese al suelo. Intentó respirar, pero o era consciente de nada, solo se desmayo.

El mayor estaba agitado, por a última descarga, tenía días sin tocar esa zona y bueno. Pero más agitado estaba por el hecho de lo que acababa de hacer.

Ei… basura… -llamó al chico levemente- ¿Tiburón?... – se acercó a él algo preocupado y comprobó que aún respiraba. – Me he pasado… creo…- lo cargó a la cama y con unas toallitas húmedas que guardaba en el cajón, limpió su rostro de su esencia.

Le miró por un largo rato, mientras pensaba en el por que, seguía con el después de la forma en que le trataba, no entendía eso. Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre el rostro del menor, así que con su mano lo apartó. Después, pro instinto, sin pensarlo, acarició esa zona, con toda la gentileza que le era posible, al ver la cara de dolor que tenía su capitán.

Puedo sentir como se relajaba bajo su cuerpo, eso le hizo relajarse a él también. Con los años, había aprendido, que no siempre se pueden tener relaciones del todo placenteras si la otra persona no quiere, o no está cómoda. Al principio eso le daba igual, por que para Xanxus, todo era un yo continuo. Todo cambió cuando un día, vio a su mano derecha, persona con la que se aliviaba casi siempre, borracho como una cuba.

- '' Mi cuerpo es suyo... mi alma es suya... m-mi vida es suya... ¿porque él nunca puede decirme algo lindo, nunca es gentil...'' - podía escuchar como esos sollozos llegaban a una parte de él, que se manifestaba muchas veces.

Pero después, venía a la ira, esos momentos, en que perdía toda la razón, que olvidaba, que siempre terminaban igual. Despertando a la mañana siguiente, con la habitación destruida, un tremendo dolor de cabeza, la boca seca por el alcohol todo sudado, con su subordinado tirado al lado suyo en el suelo, o en el trono, depende de lo entero que hubiera dejado su cuerpo la noche anterior. Se haba cansado de esas cosas. Si... ya estaba cansado.

Entonces sintió sus ojos arder, zarandeó su cabeza, no iba a permtirse ese lujo que dejó atrás en su infancia. Había algo que tenia que solucionar antes, era l urgencia que le suponía sexualmente, tener a su capitán así...

Se acercó a él y mordió su mejilla. Recibiendo un pequeño suspira de recompensa, más que suficiente para él. Después le sacó la camisa y se fijó en su cuerpo lleno de moretones por todos los lados, algún que otro corte y marcas de cuerdas en las manos, seguramente le habrían atado en algún momento, ya le preguntaría después.

Ahora lamió su cuello haciendo a un lado su Cabello. Más suspiros. Lo mordió y marco a su antojo, bajado a su espalda, de ahí lo puso en tres cuartos, para acerarse a su pecho y lamer uno de sus pezones, cosa que hizo enrojecer al peliplata, aún inconsciente.

Bajó por su abdomen admirando los cares que ponía su amante. Al parecer, eso iba a ser más interesante, de la otra forma no podía ver el rostro de él mientras tenia placer. Eso le hizo recapacitar. Entonces, vio, la creciente erección entre sus piernas.

Paralelamente Squalo, se estaba despertando, volviendo a la consciencia, cuando empezó a lamerle los botones, pero no quería abrir los ojos.

'' Me esta probando... m come lentamente... se... siente bien'' – eso era lo que pensaba calentándose, entonces sintió como le lamia, le estaba lamiendo su miembro algo que Xanxus nunca hacía, entonces se despertó para verle- No... no hagas eso... no tienes por qué~ - dijo gimiendo por el placer.

Pero el mayor no le respondió, seguía probando ahí, no era un experto en eso, es más, no sabía decir si su sabor le agradaba, porque era dulce, como toda la piel de Squalo, o si le asqueaba de saber que salía de ahí.

Bossu... déjalo...- pedía mas que avergonzado- es sucio es asqueroso... no tienes que hacer eso.. ya basta no te rebajes – pedía como toda buena mano derecha intentando apartarle.

¿Y tú por que lo haces? – detiene las lamidas de golpe tomándolo con su mano- Tu me lames siempre... – se quejó.

Porque... a ti te gusta... – confeso, logrando apartase sentándose en la cama- es mi deber... si tu... – toma su s manos y las pone en su cuello- quieres algo, es darte todo aquello que pides- le mira fijamente- aún que sea mi propia vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 ... disfruten... muy pronto el desenlace... o.. quieres más capítulos? Manden mp pidiéndolos gracias ^^**

* * *

Ahí fue cuando Xanxus se dio cuenta, de lo sumiso que llegaba a ser el tiburón. ¿Qué había pasado con ese crío que solo hacía que molestarle y gritarle mientras le seguía a todas partes?.

¿ Tan mal se había portado para que el capitán se rindiera a todo lo que quería?. Le miró fijamente y apretó su cuello con algo de fuerza.

¿Y que pasa si aprieto aquí? – dijo de forma evidente, quería probar hasta donde podía llegar.

Que me… cuesta respirar…. – dijo algo nervioso.

¿Que pasa si sigo apretando?, - afianzó más su agarre.

Que… todo se acaba. – sonrió con algo entre dulzura y amargor.

…- empezó a apretar el agarre más y mas- ¿No vas a suplicar por tu vida… basura?

No…- dijo con poco aire- por que… mi vida es tuya… y… y puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca. – casi ni hablar podía, le estaba apretando bastante fuerte.

¿Tan fácil te rindes? – dijo con algo de molestia, ante la visible pasividad de su amante.

Lo acepto simplemente… - tose un poco.

¿Alguna petición antes de morir?...- dijo con total frialdad quizás esta vez si iba en serio.

Esas palabras, hacía mella en al moral de Squalo, pero estaba resignado a que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, empezaba ver borroso. Si que había algo que él quería. Algo que deseaba desde hacía años, algo que si tenía, podría morir tranquilo, pero no sabía si pedirlo. Que demonios, estaba a punto de morir. Le miró sonrojado, le encantaba su cara cuando estaba así de serio. Subió su mano hasta su mejilla tocando su cicatriz.

Q-quiero… - jadeo- un…- se puso algo rojo, de la presión que sentía sus ojos humedecer- un… beso tuyo.- susurró.

Eso cabe destacar, que sorprendió al mayor, la forma en que lo decía, le estremeció entero. Es le hizo dudar, la sonrisa que tenía Squalo en ese momento, hizo saltar esa parte de él, la parte de jefe, la parte que quería cuidarlos a todos, su parte de padre. Sin soltar el agarre, se acercó a sus labios y los posó sobre los de un muy sorprendido tiburón. Esa sensación fue indescriptible. Se separó de sus labios y le miró, soltó su cuello, el otro inmediatamente respiró. Xanxus se mantuvo pegado a él, mirándole a los ojos fijamente, con una mezcla de emociones, contenidas.

Gracias…- susurró el peliplata sonriendo melancólico. Le vio así, como en trance, si después de lo que estaba punto de hacer, le mataba le daba igual. Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios y le dio otro pico.

Xanxus despertó de sus ensoñaciones, mirando al tiburón, tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su nuca, había tomado una decisión.

¿B-bossu?... – no entendía pero sabía que era esa cara. - ¿Pasa alg- no puso acabar la frase que el otro estaba devorando sus labios con pura necesidad animal, eso le sorprendió, tardo un poco en corresponderle. Claro, no se iba a estar quieto, el hombre que era su vida le estaba besando y se la había perdonado, se colgó en su cuello.

Así es, le besó, le besó con ganas, con necesidad, con gula, con pasión, quería agradecerle a ese hombre lo que hacía por él, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho n todos estos años. Teniendo su cuello en sus manos, era lo más literal ara expresar todo el poder que tenía sobre aquel hombre, eso le hacía sentirse bien, claro, el dominar la situación. Dominarle a él.

Entonces, empezó a frotarse con el albino, para que sintiese su hombría que despertaba ya, imponente, buscando ese cálido cobijo que e cuerpo del más bajo le daba.

El otro lo deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, con su cuerpo, con su alma. Sentí a esos sentimientos tan negativos dentro de su jefe y quería alejar esa carga de sus hombros, como había hecho antes. Lo extraño era que sus bocas aún no se había separado y eso le estaba costando el aire, pero le daba igual, nunca le había besado de ese modo y no iba a ser él el que se negase a continuar. Bajó las manos por su espalda, acariciando esta, rasguñándola un poco, sabía que eso excitaba al mayor. El cual en respuesta mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Ah bossu… eso duele joder…- jadeado medio asfixiado. El mayor relamió su sangre.

Quiero entrar ya… - dijo el mayor decidido.

S-si… - iba sin preparar, estaba muy excitado, pero llevaba una temporada sin estar con él de ese modo, así que sabía que le iba a doler, pero no le importó, se separó y se puso boca abajo en la cama separando sus piernas- Y-ya estoy listo…

¿Por qué así?. – preguntó al ver como se ponía.

Boca abajo…- dijo- de cara a la pared… sin mirarte…- traga un poco- desde atrás… y… sin ruidos… como siempre bossu.- eso le causaba un dolor tremendo- Como a ti te gusta, así usas mi cuerpo, así debe ser… por que… yo solo soy un guardián… tu mano derecha, que debe consentirte en todo…- se le frota para provocarle.

…- le escucha atento, dicho así… sonaba terrible, y lo era, a demás, sin prepararle. Ahora volvió a recordar aquella vez que le vio llorar. Se apartó de encima suyo.

Uh…- suspiró y levantó sus caderas, así pensó que él lo quería, miró de reojo una foto suya que tenía en la mesita.

El mayor se levantó de la cama, haciendo que esta crujiese. Se acercó al armario y tomó un potecito de lubricante, que le regaló Lussuría hacía unos días.

Bossu… ¿que ocurre? – le miró desde esa posición, vio le bote – p-perdóname… si no está a tu gusto…- lamió sus propios dedos ante la atenta mirada de Xanxus, y los acercó a su detrás frunciendo un poco el ceño, tenía que prepararse rápido.

Quítalos… - dijo algo cabreado volviendo al lecho.

'' Aún no estoy preparado… '' – tembló un poco y los sacó dispuesto aloque venía después.


	5. Chapter 5

Squalo intentó respirar con tranquilidad, no quería ponerse nervioso, por que si no le dolería y no iba disfrutar. Entonces algo bastante frio resbaló por su entrada, sabía que era el lubricante, que olí a fresa bastante, eso hizo que, apretase su entrada de forma inconsciente, cosa que llamó la atención del mayor. Después sintió algo calentito, pasar por sobre su entrada, eran los dedos de su jefe le estaba esparciendo la crema, se sintió algo débil, avergonzado y excitado. No recordaba una sola vez que Xanxus hubiese tocado ahí. Es más, siempre se preparaba él.

Aaah~- gimió por lo bajo orgásmicamente, al sentir como lentamente ingresaba su dedo dentro de él- ¿B-bossu?...- preguntó sorprendido- ¿ que… estás… haciendo?...- susurró.

¿Te has vuelto idiota basura?...- preguntó de forma obvia- Te estoy preparando.- dijo del todo convencido.

L-lo veo…- le costaba hablar porque de verdad le encendía que el otro hiciera eso- ¿p-pero porque?.- arrugó un poco las sábanas por el placer.

…- no respondió, le iba a decir algo como '' para que no duela'' pero, no sabía como se lo iba a tomar el otro.

El segundo dedo del mayor estaba dentro ensanchando esa estrecha entrada y Squalo no podía dejar de suspirar de placer, incluso movía sus caderas buscando más profundidad a esa caricia.

'' ¿Por qué me prepara?. Él nunca hace algo así… ¿Por qué hoy? Se siente tan bien demasiado bien… cualquier caricia'' Bossu… ya basta… - pidió bajito lleno de placer.

No…- se negaba rotundamente, estaba explorando esa cavidad con sus manos y sentía como le succionaba, le gustaba eso, a demás de la tenue voz del capitán. Entonces encontró un punto, que era algo diferente a los demás. Decidió apretar con fuerza a ver que pasaba.

¡ AAAH!...- gimió con fuerza, tensándose y apretando sus dedos, había tocado un punto en él que era muy sensible.

Oh…- exclamó sorprendido mientras reía suavemente y seguía tocando ese punto, divertido con las expresiones del capitán de Varia.

Ah…- gimió otra vez- no… para… no toques ahí aah… Xanxus para…- rogaba avergonzado.

Disfruta escoria. – ordenó, tratando ese punto sin piedad.

La reacción de Squalo no se hizo esperar, y tras unos minutos de ''tortura'' se tensó y gimió el nombre del mas mayor roncamente, agarrando las sabanas. Cayó a estas desplomado y lleno de placer, volteó su rostro y vio al mayor lamiendo sus propios dedos, los dedos que habían estado ahí. Se giró entero aun respirando agitadamente y detuvo a su jefe.

No hagas eso…- pidió tomando su mano con ambas suyas.- Es sucio…- dijo completamente avergonzado, cosa que divirtió al mayor.

¿Ahora me vienes que es sucio?...- dijo divertido- Yo meto una parte de mi ahí dentro.- recordó.

Lo sé…- retiró entonces su mirada avergonzado, aún tomando sus manos- siento… que tengas que ponerlo ahí… y no en un lugar mas digno… siento no ser una mujer y que eso pueda estar en el sitio que se merece.

¿Insinúas que no debería pornerlo ahí? – preguntó incrédulo.

Solo digo… que no se siente igual de bien que en una mujer…- aún sin mirarle. Él sabía como le gustaban las mujeres a su bossu- Se que esto… - tocó su pecho- no es nada agradable comparado al de una mujer tampoco.

Escuchó eso. Ahora entendía, el por que, en aquellas ocasiones, en las que, su cuerpo le pedía una mujer y se lo decía a Squalo, este siempre le traía chicas muy lindas. También el por que él rechazaba estar con ellas, alegando una que otra escusa rara y por qué cuando él mismo se recostaba con alguna, Squalo le miraba. Al principio pensó que era por morbo, pero debía ser que el capitán se comparaba con ellas.

Las mujeres son frágiles…- dijo el mayor.

¿Ese es su encanto no?...- preguntó sentado acomodando un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.- No sé por que te acuestas conmigo aún… - cruzó su brazo derecho hacía su izquiero autoabrazandose. – Puedes conseguir a cualquier mujer que desees con solo pedirla. – miraba a la cama, no le quería enfrentar- Dentro de poco deberías casarte… no está bien que un jefe no tenga esposa e hijos.

Algo dentro de Xanxus se rompió. Él no quería cambiar su vida. Tenía todo lo que quería, tenía su dinero, manjares, grandes bebidas, un buen choche, una mansión digna de un príncipe y basurillas frías que hacían todo lo que ordenaba. No iba a negar, que la idea de un mini-Xanxus correteando por los pasillos de Varia, sería digno de ver, eso le hizo sonreír.

'' Está sonriendo'' – pensó el peliplata- '' eso es por que ya tiene a alguien en mente…"- trago duro, por que sabía que si Xanxus se casaba, él dejaría de tener el privilegio que le tocara.

Estaría bien tener un mini-yo que atormentase a basura…- se refería a él. Se le veía extrañamente feliz con esa idea.

Basura… le cuidaría y protegería como si fuera su propio hijo. – dijo con total sinceridad.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La de Xanxus totalmente sorprendida por lo que Squalo le decía. No sabía que le tiburón tuviera tal instinto protector. La del capitán, agradecida de que, si el mayor tuviera un hijo, tendría un legado de él que cuidar.

Serías un buen padre bossu…- dijo algo emocionado.

Puede ser…- miró al techo pensativo- pero no creo que sea un buen marido – dijo sin mucha importancia- no soy buena persona.

Quien no te ame por lo que eres, no te merece…- dijo algo molesto y sobretodo celoso, al darse cuenta, se llevó las manos a la boca avergonzado, mirándole más ojo que un tomate.

…- el mayor afiló su mirada y se acercó a él pensativo, a sus labios y le susurró- ¿ y tu me mereces?.

¿ Y-yo?.- no estaba seguro de que responder a eso. No estaba seguro de merecerle- eso tienes que decidirlo tu…- desvió su rostro a un lado visiblemente nervioso.

Pero o era eso lo que le estaba preguntando, si no la afirmación lógica a la frase que había dicho antes. "Quien no te ame por lo que eres, no te merece…". Tomo su mentón para que le mirara, estaba muy serio.

¿Me mereces basura?... – volvió a preguntarle más serio que antes.

Yo…- le tubo que mirar, esos ojos tan rojo, buscaban una respuesta, entonces Squalo entendía que le estaba preguntando. Su mundo tembló, una cosa era saberlo y la otra admitirlo delante de Xanxus, pero era ahora o nunca.- Yo…- sus ojos se llenaron de temor por lo que pudiera pasar, pero se atrevió- te merezco más que nadie Xanxus.


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que todo, gracias a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews a este fic. Me hace ilusión que os haya gustado tanto. Dentro de poco vendrá el desenlace. Seguro será inesperado para muchos. Lo tengo que terminar en una semana. Así que un poco de paciencia. Gracias por las suscripciones también. Desde aquí, os mando un abrazo a todos. Gracias de todo corazón.

Y ahí cerró los ojos el capitán, dispuesto a aguantar el golpe que se llevaría. Eso que acababa de decir era toda una declaración. Sin quererlo, había cavado su propia tumba.

"Siente miedo de mi…" ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir escoria? – dijo Xanxus en un todo algo dubitativo.

…- sólo asintió, algo sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, temblando ya de puro nervio.

Me acabas de decir que me tengo que casar… y tener hijos…- recordó- y ahora… me dices que me merecer, como si tu sólo me merecieras.

Ah…- abrió los ojos y le miró, le dio tanto miedo su rechazos, que como pudo se levantó de la cama llevándose la sabana para taparse- o-olvídalo, olvida todo lo que te dije… - tomó su ropa sin mirarle.

Pero el mayor, estaba confundido, no acababa de entender, o más bien, o quería entender lo que acababa de pasar hacía escasos cinco minutos, mientras veía al otro vestirse.

¿Te vas y piensas dejarme así?...- se refería a que aún estaba algo excitado.

N-no…- se dio la vuelta ocultando su rostro lleno de vergüenza tras su flequillo y se arrodilló ante le miembro de su jefe. Lo tomó con su mano derecha y empezó a acariciarlo, mientras besaba con devoción sus muslos.

…- respiró algo mas profundo de lo normal ante el trato, no era lo que él tenía pensado hacer, pero podía notar los nervios y las ganas de huir de su guardián.

"Que vergüenza… lo que dije… dios".- Lamia y succionaba la zona de forma húmeda, también le mordía de vez en cunado, hoy Xanxus estaba raro, dejaba escuchar su voz, aún que fuera mínimamente, eso inspiró a Squalo, tal vez esta era la última vez, que podía tocarle así.

" Es diferente a las otras veces… es más intenso"…- inconscientemente llevó su mano al cabello del menor, este pensaba que le iba a pegar el tirón como siempre, pero no, fue algo suave.

Pasaron un rato más de caricias, hasta que el mayor se desahogó en la boca ajena, gimiendo un poco, solo un instante. El espadachín se separó de su cuerpo y tragó su esencia, después limpió los restos de su miembro y se apartó.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir a su habitación, triste por todo, cuando oyó la cama crujir.

¿Donde vas?. - preguntó le mayor con voz seca.

A dormir a mi habitación.- respondió de la misma forma tomando el pomo de la puerta.

¿Esta noche? – preguntó en un tono algo distorsionado para él, el que de seguida arregló con un carraspeo.

Claro…- volteó hacía él- Tengo sueño ya… estoy cansad por la misión. ¿ Porque preguntas?.

… - estaba de espaldas a Squalo- Por que no podré dormir esta noche… y no me da la gana de levantarme a mitad de la noche para tener que ir a incordiarte a tu habitación.- todo eso era para pedirle que se quedase allí con él.

Bossu…- suspiró largamente, le había entendido, se sentó en el sofá que había cerca de la cama- intenta descansar…- comentó el también cerrando los ojos.

Estás muy lejos y no tengo nada a mano para tirarte…- dijo- "Acércate mierda…"

¿Así? – acercó y se sentó en el suelo aún con la sábana.

Hm…- asintió-m e pica el pié. – dijo de forma algo infantil.

Pues ráscate…- suspiró cansado.

Ráscame tú… - respondió en tono de orden.

La madre que…- se levantó y le rascó el pie a su jefe.

Pero que uñacas… ¿Por qué no te las cortas?.- le reprochó al ver que las tenía un poco más largos de lo normal.

¡Por que no puedo yo solo joder!. – es que con la mano mecánica, no podía hacer le gesto, siempre le pedía eso a Lussuria.

¿Por la mano?...- preguntó obviamente. A lo que Squalo asintió avergonzado. Entonces el moreno se giró abrió la mesita y sacó un cortaúñas. – Dame la mano…- pidió serio.

Lussuria lo hace… no es necesario que lo hagas tu. – le daba bastante reparo y vergüenza que Xanxus hiciera eso por él.

Yo lo haré.- dijo decidido tomando su mano y cortándolas.

Era extraño, primero que se portase bien con él, segundo, que le tomase de la mano

Dame la otra…- ordenó.

No … eso si que no…- ese era le gran complejo del capitán, su mano mecánica, que ahora era a medias, porque tenía partes injertadas de piel. Para cuando pudo reaccionar el mayor ya la tenia cogida- Xanxus no…- vio como le sacaba el guante y tironeo- No la veas…

Oh…- miró la mano, era completamente normal, salvo por que pesaba más que la otra y estaba fría completamente. Expresamente se puso a jugar con sus dedos mirando a su capitán.- Es raro… - comentó. Vio la cara de pena que ponía su capitán- Pero es muy suave como la piel de basura…- frotó es mano con la propia- y fría…

Soy – le miró con cierta añoranza- lo contrarío a Bossu… por que siempre estás calentito…- movió la mano con algo de torpeza. Entonces se escuchó el click del reloj de pared, ya eran las doce, era oficialmente 10 de octubre- Bossu… buonno cumpleanno.- susurró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

¿Que? –miró el reloj, ya era su cupleaños-… Grazie…

No te compre nada… lo siento…- se disculpo avergonzado- no lo recordé…

No me has comprado nada escoria? – dijo como un crío caprichoso.

No lo siento…- se volvió a disculpar- Pero si me das un tiempo… yo puedo conseguirte lo que desees… todo lo que desees… - le miró fijo a los ojos se lo estaba prometiendo.

Ya sé lo que quiero…- le miró calmado.- mi familia…- estaba bastante dolido por la muerte de su padre, aún.

Xanxus…- susurró el más joven- aún te acuerdas del viejo… ¿verdad?. – La mirada del azabache ennegreció. –Con todos los rompecabezas que te dio… ese viejo – masculló.

Miró a su jefe, sin estar preparado para lo que venía después.

Yo era el primero que deseaba que muriera – admitió de forma fría para sonreír nostálgicamente después mientras observaba sus manos- pero no entre mis brazos… no así… - por un momento sus recuerdos le invadieron a traición.- Sentí como se le iba la vida Squalo… - sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor- entonces… me sentí como una mierda… por todo lo que le hice… no pude evitar que le mataran de esa forma tan horrible y… - tembló ligeramente- ese viejo cabrón… aún tubo los huevos… de… decirme que me quería… por que era su hijo – mordió su labio con fuerza, conteniendo su dolor.

Squalo le entendía. Sabía la impotencia que le dio, sentir como la vida de su padre acababa. Él tuvo muy cosa relación con su padre, pero sabía, que Xanxus, en cierto modo, envidiaba lo que su nono había conseguido. Lo único que siempre buscaba era la aprobación de ese viejo. La aprobación de todos los que le rodeaban. Él tenía que ser fuerte, debía serlo sin discusión. Por primera vez, entendió como se sentía el hombre frente a él.

El mayor, apagó la luz de la habitación, había soltado su mano con anterioridad y ahora se desplomaba en el colchón de espaldas al albino. Squalo se acercó gateando por la gran cama.

Tienes que calmarte Xanxus… - se atrevió a acariciar su cabello, al ver que el otro no reaccionaba de forma negativa.

…- suspiró ante la caricia, se sentía bastante mal por todo.

Ya sé como te sientes… - susurró aun acariciando su cabello- me quedaré hasta que te duermas…- comentó bajito- descansa bossu… lo mereces…- susurró, mientras el mayor caía dormido ante las casicias. Cuando sintió eso, se subió por encima de su cuerpo. "Quien te hace llorar… no te merece". –pensó justo ates de besar sus labios, rozándolos u par de veces y volviendo a la pose anterior, se tumbó en la cama tapándose con las mantas.

El mayor abrió los ojos cuando sintió que se recostaba de nuevo. Esperó que se durmiese, no iba a tardar mucho. Así fue en cinco minutos Squalo estaba dormido completamente. Se sentó en la cama mirándole. Acarició su cabello y recostó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, posando su mano en la cintura del capitán. Solo lo hizo, por que sintió capricho de eso, y él… era un niño caprichoso, al que ese tiburón había jurado consentir. Sólo se cobraba un precio. Con ese consentimiento se durmió.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a la gente que me manda las review… aquí está el capítulo siete, espero que no se os haga larga la espera mientras acabo el fanfic. Pero estoy barrinando algo bueno para el final. Así que un poquito de paciencia.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, cuando la pelusilla blanca empezaba a despertar de su sueño. Perezosamente se estiró, había dormido de maravilla, su cuerpo lo necesitaba después de aquella misión. Intentó alcanzar el despertador del lado izquierdo de la cama, toqueteó aún con los ojos cerrados pero el dichoso trasto no aparecía, abrió los ojos para buscarlo y saber la hora y se sorprendió cuando cayó que esa no era su habitación. Se sobresalto y giró su cabeza muy muy despacio hacía el otro lado de la cama. Suspiró al ver que el mayor no estaba allí. Le hubiese dado una vergüenza enorme que le esperase al otro lado de la cama, per también mucha ilusión. Rodó un poco por l acama, olía tanto a él. Suspiró con placer abrazó con fuerza la almohada ajena. Era la primera vez que le dejaba dormir en la cama, solo esperaba que no estuviera cabreado por ello.

Se fue a su habitación bajo la mirada sorprendida de la mucama y se duchó, se cambió y se puso una camiseta de manga larga algo holgada de color gris clarito, unos pantalones tejanos negro y unos botines cómodos. Era el único día del año, en que podía hacer sus funciones sin ponerse el uniforme, aún estaba agobiado por que no encontraba nada que regalarle a bossu.

Llegó a la cocina y le pidió a la sirvienta su desayuno quería algo ligero y dulce. Tenía una sonrisita tonta en la cara.

Ushishishi~- se escuchó tras él- ¿ y esa sonrisita?...- Bel se le pegó como lapa colgándose de su cuello- Tuviste buen sexo anoche, ¿verdad picarón? – dijo en clara burla.

¿Y que si es eso?... criajo pervertido…- le empuja.

Ah – suspira hastiado- tan tsundere como siempre capitán. ¿ Ya tienes el regalo de bossu?.

… ¿Tu si? – preguntó incrédulo.

Claro que si.. el príncipe es muy detallista ushi~- se las da de mayor- le compre unos gemelos de oro nuevos para la capa de gala, los que tiene están muy viejos… me lo comentó el otro día durante la misión. – sonrió de forma prepotente.

Hasta aquel crío molesto había pensado su regalo. Todos tenían algo para Xanxus menos él. Eso n podía ser, así que, sin decir nada, Salió huyendo del castillo, deprisa hacía el pueblo a ver que era lo que encontraba. Lo primero, fue como Fran le preparaba en su licorería favorita una cesta de licores. Y vio a Levi entrar a un fotógrafo, decidió no preguntar. Era la hora de comer, tubo que hace una parada para reponer fuerzas. Se comió una hamburguesa de bacon con queso y un postre cargado. Después del refrigerio, siguió buscando a ver que encontraba para bossu. Entró en una joyería y una pulsera de trenza, llamó su atención, cuando preguntó por ella, ya estaba comprada y en ese momento aparecía Lussuria para llevárselo, pero se escondió, no quería que le viera.

Maldita sea y ahora que le compro…- le daba rabia que todos pensaran en las mismas cosas. Entonces algo atrajo su atención. Se trataba de un anillo en oro blanco. Entonces tuvo una idea, pidió que tallasen algo en este y se lo llevó prácticamente a tirones de allí. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la armería de la base, para que pusieran una piedra de cada llama en el anillo y un aplique con una X que las uniera todas. Era perfecto para Bossu.

Llegó entonces, la hora de cenar, todos los guardianes, excluyendo amosca, pro reparaciones, estaban sentados en la mesa esperando que Xanxus se dignase a aparecer, había salido. Iban todos bien vestidos para la ocasión, pero sin pasarse, cómodos. Iban hablando de misiones y otras cosas de mútuo interés. Entonces el más pequeño, avisó de que el homenajeado llegaba.

Lo recibieron con una ovación de '' Feliz Cumpleaños Bossu''. Él no se lo esperaba, per les agradeció. Empezaron a comer y beber, menos el pequeño, Xanxus no le permitía eso, por que aún era menor de edad, cosa de la que se mofaba Bel y Lussuria les regañaba por tal cosa.

Con el pasar de los años, se habían convertido en una familia, bastante pintoresca, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Eso era lo que pensaba Xanxus en esos momentos, cuando a todos se les veía tranquilos, molestándose un poco, pero no para herir. Esos momentos así le daban tranquilidad.

Entonces, llegó la ronda de regalos, el primero fue Lussuria, que le puso es relog, por lo visto a Xanxus le gustó bastante. Las cosas que Fran compró, las usaron en la cena y el mayor y todos, se dieron cuenta de la calidad de esa comida. Bel mostró entonces esos gemelos de oro, a Xanxus le gustaron también bastante. Levi destapó su regalo, era unas fotos de bossu y ellos mismos al largo de los años, el capitán juró para si mismo robar esa en la que estaba durmiendo. Entonces llegó el turno del albino.

Bossu aquí está mi regalo. – dijo dándole la caja.- Es algo… único que solo tu tendrás…

¿ A si´? – pregunto algo sorprendido, ve el anillo, era bonito francamente.

Tiene pedras de todos los atributos… - comenta- es un anillo de búsqueda. Si… nos pasa algo a alguno de nosotros- mira a los demás, Bossu podría saberlo y localizarnos. Solo es necesario que se cargue con nuestras llamas.

Fantastico regalo Squ-chan~- dijo Lussuria emocionado.

" Maldito" – pensó Levi lleno de envidia por el regalo que le hizo a SU Bossu.

Has pensado algo útil basura… - era su forma de agradecerle, se lo puso en su dedo pulgar derecho y lo admiró un rato, hasta que la fiesta siguió animándose, con alcohol y Karaoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente que me sigue y demás criaturas. En un principio este debía ser el último capitulo del fanfic, pero, por petición popular, me veo obligada a seguirlo unos cuantos capítulos más.

Perdón por publicar tan tarde pero, he teníado una convención de Manga y anime y estuve liadísima con el cosplay. Gracias de nuevo, espero impaciente vuestras review ~

Así la fiesta fue avanzando poco a poco. Era algo tarde ya, considerando a la hora bastante temprana en que se habían levantado todos. Menos Squalo, claro.

Ya estaban algo perjudicados con el alcohol y el mayor no era la excepción, por que le dio por abrir todas las botellas que le trajo la rana, según él para no hacer un desperdicio, y sorbito a sorbito, el alcohol le subía. Y ahora se encontraba, siendo arrastrado por el capitán hacía su habitación.

Venga bossu… pesas un quintal – se quejaba.

Cállate puedo ir solo…- la verdad era que podía, tampoco iba como una cuba, pero no tenía ganas algunas de andar hasta la habitación.

Si claro… - se mofó.

Entraron ambos, el menor tiró al otro a la cama sin cuidado, mas que nada por que había resbalado con un bote.

¿Esto que mierda es? …- mira el bote y leyó la etiqueta.- Lubricante…- miró al otro- bossu una de tus putas debía dejarlo tirado por ahí jijji – se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

¿Ah?...- mira el susodicho.- Mm… antes lo abrí… dice que e de fresa y lo quera probar a ver si sabía. – comenta sacándose los zapatos y los calcetines.

Ah vale… - entonces le picó la curiosidad de saber si sabía a fresa o no, abrió el bote y se echó un poco en un dedo llevándolo a la boca y lamiéndolo. Suspiró de placer al ver que así era, le encantaba la fresa.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Xanxus, que parecía embobado, la forma en que lo había hecho era demasiado sugerente.

Te has manchado la camisa…- dijo el mayor, una vez escaneado el cuerpo de su capitán.

…- se miró- verdad… será mejor que la quite… y la ponga en agua… maldito Bel. – así lo hizo, se la sacó, debajo no llevaba nada. Entonces, se escuchó la risa de Xanxus- ¿ que te pasa ahora bossu borracho?.

Estás lleno de marquitas… pareces un dálmata – dijo entre risotadas, quizás si le afectaba un poquito el alcohol.

¡¿ Que, y de quien es la culpa?!. – gritó sonrojado al ver los varios chupetones causados por su jefe en la noche anterior.

¿Que pasa…? sólo marcaba mi propiedad – dijo de forma obvia sacándose la chaqueta del traje.

Squalo le miró. Impresionado por lo que dijo. '' De su propiedad''. No sabía como debía tomar eso, después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Yo no soy tuyo…- susurró, mirando al mayor, el cual le devolvió la mirada.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en un silencio súper tenso, en el cual ambos se miraban profundamente. De una forma que sería difícil poder explicar, como si quisieran mirar dentro del otro. Hasta que se oyó la voz del mayor alta y clara.

Desnúdate.- dijo de forma rotunda, mirándole fijamente, tan penetrante que el menor no se pudo negar a la petición y con vergüenza de estar así, se sacó los botines que llevaba, después le siguió la correa del pantalón. Miró a Xanxus de nuevo, pero este seguía así. Se sacó el pantalón dejándolo caer.

Ya…- desvió un poco la mirada, no entendía nada.

¿ Y esas marcas… que son pues?. ¿No son acaso, la prueba de que eres de mi propiedad?.- dijo serio mirándole.

Supongo… que si. – dijo derrotado.

Cuando Xanxus se ponía así era una perdida de tiempo discutirle nada. Sólo fue para el armario, a tomar el pijama el mayor, ya era como un ritual. Se acercó a él con la ropa en la mano y empezó a desvestirle. El jefe de Varia se había molestado, aún no sabía el porqué de ello, pero sabía que el culpable de ello era Squalo.

Este se puso entre las piernas del mayor y desató su corbata, lentamente, estando cerca de él, de su calor tan adictivo. Podía oler el aroma de su perfume, fino, sin dejar de ser varonil. Squalo era muy sensible a los olores, sería por su olfato desarrollado de tiburón. Sacó su camisa del pantalón lentamente, después quitó sus botones desde abajo. Podía sentir la respiración calmada del mayor sobre su cuerpo, eso le hizo estremecerse, enrojeció un poco incluso. Terminó con el último botón. Ahora empezó a deslizar la camisa por sus hombros, tocando su pecho y estos.

Miraba al menor desvestirle, parecía que le gustase en cierto modo. Sentía sus manos tibias en si piel, tocando todo lo que le era posible como siempre, parecía hipnotizado. Mientras, él por su parte, admiraba aquellas marquitas que tenía su capitán. Le vio sonrojarse un poco y más por instinto que otra cosa, tomo su cintura, firmemente, sin apretar y mordió la mejilla ajena con lentitud, sin dejarle marca ahí.

Ah… Bossu…- gimió por lo bajo, mirándole totalmente sumiso desde ahí.- uh…- suspiró cuando volvió a hacerlo.

" Quiero morderle…" – eso fue todo lo que pensó el mayor, justo antes de acercarse al oído del otro entre mordiscos y lamidas.

El peliplata se estremeció entero, el oído también era una parte en la que notaba más las cosas, sintió como el otro le succionaba lentamente y se aferró a sus brazos dejándose hacer, suspirando un poco, cerró los ojos y se dejó recargar sobre la cama. Ahora disfrutando de las mordidas en su cuello, subiendo y bajando sus manos por los brazos ajenos en forma de caricia.

Empezó a bajar pues, por su cuello hacía su pecho, mientras él tocaba su espalda, tan ancha y firme. Volvió a gemir bajito, cuando sintió al mayor succionar uno de sus pezones, mientras su mano rozaba el otro imitando a su lengua.

Bossu…- suspiró con placer- mm .

Xanxus se sentía raro, quizás su subconsciente estaba dándole una mala pasada, y hacía que su cuerpo actuase así por que las palabras de aquella vez, bañadas en lágrimas de su lacayo, hacían que se sintiese muy culpable. O simplemente era, que aquella vez, quería tomarse un tiempo para descubrir los rincones del cuerpo contrario, no solo con su boa, sino sus manos, que ahora se paseaban por las costillas del albino.

"Esta se la hizo en la escuela" – pensó al notar una vieja cicatriz que casi no se notaba acerca del ombligo ajeno, y así fue recordando una a una las pequeñas marcas que tenía y como se las había hecho. Mientras besaba la zona, desde el abdomen al pecho del que tenía debajo, notó una cicatriz bastante más reciente – "Esta es… de la batalla con Bermuda…".

Mientras el moreno se dedicaba a ''mimar'', por así decirlo su piel, Squalo le miraba con cara de idiota enamorada, al notar que besaba la cicatriz que casi le mata, alargó su brazo hasta el mismo derecho de Xanxus y tocó la pequeña marquita que le había quedado de haberle puesto el brazo de nuevo.

El mayor levantó la mirada dejando lo que hacía al notar la mano de Squalo sobre su brazo. Le miró a los ojos, con desaprobación, con angustia, con pavor de recordar la escena. Fue uno de los momentos, en que temió por su vida.

Volvería a hacerlo…- susurró con poca voz el tiburón, pero parecía muy decidido. Recibió una mirada de odio por parte del mayor, no hacía él si no hacía su acción, pero fue mal interpretado. Xanxus nunca le había visto de esa forma y eso se clavó como una daga en las entrañas del capitán, se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago- no me importa si me odias… te protegeré Xanxus.- eso era una promesa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente~Perdón por tardar tanto en subir. Sigo con problemas médicos.**

**Espero no decepcionar muchoa a nadie con todo este fanfic. Sobretodo por los claros o.o.c con los personajes. Pero es que me apetecía desencasillarles de todos sus roles. Jajaj soy perversa. Gracias por las review. El próximo capítulo… desenlace.**

* * *

Entonces, el mayor se tumbó sobre el, siguió devorado su cuelo, bajando su cálida mano hasta alcanzar la entrepierna ajena recibiendo un suspiro a cambio. Rápidamente el cuerpo contrario empezó a reaccionar ante sus caricias y mordidas. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y le tocó con un vaivén largo, lento y bastante ajustado.

Una risita escapó de los labios del mayor, le hacía gracia ver como el capitán se ponía nervioso, no le dio más coba, acabó quitándose la ropa, sorprendiendo al otro de lo duro que estaba. El moreno se puso sobre él, entre sus piernas y simulando embestidas frotó ambos miembros viriles con fuerza. El otro no se hizo esperar y gimió con fuerza, ya necesitaba atención allí abajo y aquel hombre le enloquecía.

" Este si es el Xanxus que yo conozco". – pensó el albino, llevando sus manos a su propia entrada para prepararse, pero el mayor le interrumpió.- Entra pues…- le dijo todo sumiso intentando relajarse.

"Está tan acostumbrado a mi, que no creo que le duela". – pensó el mayor, haciendo presión en aquella entrada, entrando sólo un poquito y mirando las expresiones que hacía el albino, este al darse cuenta, se tapó la cara con la almohada.

No me mires…- susurró avergonzado de sentir placer. Era la primera vez que lo hacían cara a cara, a demás era una nueva posición, la luz estaba encendida y todo le daba una vergüenza enorme.

Eso en cierto modo molestó al mayor, que no dejase que le viera la cara, así que pensó en algo que haría que apartase ese cojín, tomó su cadera con fuerza y se introdujo al máximo de una forma un tanto brusca.

¡AAH!...- gimió adolorido el capitán, que al tensar sus brazos sacó el cojín de su cara, mostrando su ceño fruncido por la molestia en su trasero.- Duele…- se quejó.

Ugh…- suspiró con placer al sentirle tan estrecho, se movió un poco hacía atrás pensando que solo lo decía para provocarle, no sabiendo que era verdad.

Ah…- se quejó un poco y por instinto tomó con fuerza los brazos de su jefe, le dolía bastante, más que nada por que, las cosas pasadas en las últimas horas venían a su mente y no podía calmarse. Entonces sintió sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello, pero no fue una caricia brusca como siempre si no suave. Ya estaba llegando a su límite, se le iba abajar la erección de lo absurdo que e parecía todo.- ¿Pero se puede saber que leches te pasa Xanxus?.- dijo mirándole.

El mayor tenía una expresión extraña, como nostálgica y a la vez dolida, se separó del cuerpo de su jefe, recibiendo una mirada de regaño a cambio.

¿Quieres dejar de pensar en él mientras me tocas?. – dijo con absoluta rabia el peliblanco, estaba casi seguro de que Xanxus estaba pensando en su padre, y eso le sentaba como una patada en el hígado.

¿Pensar en quien escoria?. – respondió algo cabreado el jefe de la Varia.

En ese puto anciano… sólo hizo que joderte la vida, olvídale y se feliz… ¡ ese puto viejo está muerto !. – gritó acelerado.

Entonces sintió como algo impactaba en su rostro, era el puño del mayor, su labio empezó a sangrar de nuevo como tantas otras veces. Lo que el mayor no se esperaba, era que el peliplata le girase la cara de un guantazo bien dado.

¡ Si tanto te duele que te diga la verdad, no seas tan obvio!.- escupió dolido el capitán, se removió de debajo del mayor como pudo y gateó por la inmensa cama.

Estaba bastante cabreado con su jefe, no se lo iba a perdonar, que pensara en el viejo mientras le tocaba, tomó su camisa poniéndosela por encima sin llegar a abrocharla por que algo le hizo girarse. Después tembló, al ver esos ojos rojos injectados en sangre, sintió miedo, sus cicatrices se habían expandido más de lo que nunca hubiera visto. Iluminado solo con la luz que entraba de la calle, no era más que una sombra de brillantes ojos rojos, que querían una sola cosa. Sangre. Su sangre. Temió por su vida en el momento en que sintió como su cuello era rodeado por las manos del mayor apretándolo con fuerza.

Xan…xus…- casi no podía respirar, su corazón iba a mil, tomó las manos de su opresor con las propias, intentando deshacer el agarre, pero eso solo hizo que le apretase más fuerte aún.

Su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse, no solo por el sudor, por que la sangre no llegaba como debía a todo él. Sabía que iba a morir, se estaba mareando de más, sus manos perdieron la fuerza y lloro. Lloró por que no quería morir, no así, habiéndole provocado esa reacción al mayor. De repente se hizo el silencio, el agarre aflojó y el capitán inhaló bien fuerte para llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero se le fue todo al sentir como, después de haber separado sus piernas, el mayor lo tiraba a la cama.

No vuelvas a pegarme nunca más…- le advirtió- no quiero matarte… Tampoco presumas que sabes lo que siento o no… por que es mentira. Tu no eres yo… y yo no soy tu, por lo tanto tampoco puedo entender porque coño sigues siendo un maldito masoquista y estás a mi lado.- el mayor estiró su mano hacía él.

Squalo estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad por todas las sensaciones, y ahora solo esperaba unas fuertes embestidas o una paliza tremenda que estarían por llegar. Pero nada de eso pasó, si no todo lo contrario, el mayor acarició un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. El menor abrió los ojos al sentir esa caricia, parecía totalmente absorto.

Entonces el menor le empujó a la cama y se subió encima de un Xanxus le miraba, al sentir como lo volvía a introducir de una en su interior, teniendo la respiración agitad y un ojo cerrado, el peliplata, de la molestia que sentía en su trasero. Iba a hacerle volver, eso era todo. Acercó el menor su boca al cuello de su jefe y lo succionó con fuerza, marcándolo, eso era algo que molestaba a Xanxus, no le gustaba sentirse de nadie. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces lo mordió y bajó hasta su pecho haciendo lo mismo, testando la carne de aquel hombre. Llegó a la cicatriz que tenía sobre el corazón y la lamió entera. Llegados a ese punto, Squalo empezó a mover su cadera a ver si tentaba a su jefe. Este seguía sin reaccionar, solo le miraba. El capitán empezó a cabalgar apretando su miembro duro dentro de él, llegó a tocar su próstata y gimió el nombre del otro:

Xanxus… - suspiró- Xanxus…- una y otra vez, llamándole, sintiendo placer por estar así, pero nada parecía funcionar, bajó el ritmo de su cadera, tomó entonces la mano en la que el mayor llevaba el anillo de Varia y la besó con devoción, aquel trozo de metal, cerró sus ojos y puso aquella mano sobre su mejilla sosteniéndola con ambas suyas.

Sabía como estaba de destrozado su capitán en ese momento, no era idiota, acarició su mejilla de forma cálida y se sentó acercándose a sus labios, plantando su aliento en los del contrario.

Mírame…- se oyó firme la voz del mas mayor en la sala.


	10. Chapter 10

…- el menor abrió los ojos de nuevo y le miró. Xanxus le veía con algo parecido al respeto, no… no era eso era falso cariño, o al menos así lo interpretó, y eso le mató.- No me mires así…- susurró.

Squalo…- respondió a eso diciendo su nombre con una mezcla entre preocupación y arrepentimiento.

No digas mi nombre así…- murmuró cada vez más dolido, entrecerrando sus ojos, sabía que lo hacía por lástima y eso le hacía venir ganas de vomitar por que sabía que su jefe no era así. Ahí fue cuando sintió los labios del moreno sobre los propios en un roce muy sutil, como con miedo de besarle.- No Xanxus…- los suyos temblaban en ese instante.

¿Porque?- preguntó a escasos milímetros de su rostro.- ¿No es lo que quieres?

Yo no quiero eso… no quiero que me beses por pena…- sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

No es pena… es- una de las manos del albino le hizo callar.

No quiero escuchar algo que es mentira… - dijo desesperado- no sabes lo que duele, que me toques, que me hagas tuyo y…- le costaba algo hablar- saber que solo es para satisfacerte. Saber que solo soy alguien que te calienta la cama. Que… - le mira a los ojos completamente triste- me beses… gentilmente como ahora y que me digas solo lo que quiero escuchar, para retenerme a tu lado, por que te da miedo estar solo, por que eres un crío que no quiere crece. Aquel crio adoptado por Nono, que con ser un chico malo que la vida trató mal, ya tienes bastante y te importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen o sientan.- Lo soltó todo, algún día tenía que petar.

Me conoces mejor que yo mismo. ¿Soy una mierda de persona verdad?- dijo con cierta ironia.

No había una sola mentira en lo que había dicho Squalo. No podía negarle eso, así de mierda de persona era. Siempre les había echado la culpa a los demás. A su padre, a su madre, a Sawada, todo por no reconocer que no sabía como salir de todo aquello.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un instante. El mayor volvió a acercarse a sus labios y los besó siendo correspondido al instante. Ese beso se volvió posesivo y fuerte, seguido de caricias del mismo estilo.

Aquel par de odiaban. Eso estaba claro. Pero al mismo tiempo se respetaban. Y es que ninguno de los dos conocía otra manera de demostrar que le era importante al otro a menos que fuera hiriéndole. Alguno pensara que sólo era Xanxus, pero no Squalo, él también hería al mayor. Porque le ocultaba lo que sentía cuando el otro le hacía daño y eso provocaba más aún al moreno. En definitiva, ellos eran felices, aún que parezca raro, en su mundo de tira y afloja, pero no podían estar el uno sin el otro, y eso lo sabían.

Eso era justo lo que estaban demostrando ahora, con el menor de espaldas a la cama, abrazado al otro de forma posesiva mientras se comían la boca, pro que maldita sea, ese beso era más mordiscos que otra cosa. Y Era así como más les gustaba, dos fieras que se relajaban mostrando su dominio ante el otro. Probándose, degustándose como solo ellos sabían y podían hacerlo. Quedarían marcas, pero no habría reproche alguno por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Xanxus tomó el control de la situación como lo hacía siempre, como ambo se sentían cómodos. Abandonó los labios de su amante para ponerse sobre el cuello de este y lamerle húmedamente, el cuello, mientras lo alternaba con succiones llegando a uno de esos botoncitos rosados, el cual tironeó con sus dientes y succionó. Eso hizo que el menor arquease la espalda de placer mientras tiraba de las sábanas y gemía intentando contenerse. Sentía mucho placer, a medida que el jefe abandonó su pecho hacía su ombligo l cual mordí hasta hacerle sangrar un poco. En eso olió la sangre y todo sonrojado miró al mayor, si seguía con eso iba a perder los nervios. Gritó su nombre con placer, a sentir que sin avisar agarraba su miembro y lo zarandeaba bien duro, casi se queda sin respirar, el muy maldito sabía como hacerlo.

Squalo volvía a excitarse otra vez, tomó al mayor de los hombros y lo sacó encima suyo haciendo que se sentase en la cama. Con todo, seguían excitados, pero no en el punto que deberían para pasar al siguiente nivel. De eso se encargaría el capitán. Tomó el rostro de Xanxus entre sus manos y lamió la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla, después a diferencia de su jefe, le besó el cuello y los hombros para desesperarle. Una caricia suave en venganza por lo de antes. Besó también su pecho e hizo un camino de besitos hasta su miembro, antes de llegar miro a Xanxus, este parecía ya más calmado, pero bastante excitado, así que no se hizo esperar más. Tomó su miembro con la derecha y lo lamió de la base a la punta de forma húmeda y lenta, haciendo suspirar al moreno. Después besó este y le hizo presión con sus labios por los bordes. El jefe enderezó su mano en el cabello ajeno tironeando por que lo tenia desesperadito, en tanto que Squalo bombeaba la zona con la mano mecánica, así podría apretar un poco mas.

Besó su glande antes de introducirlo en su boca, primero solo hasta la mitad.

"Es… mas… ¿grande de lo normal?" – pensó algo alterado al ver que le costaba un poco meterlo todo en su boca. Empezó un vaivén lento y profundo, leñando la habitación de ruiditos húmedos.

Ya es suficiente – suspiró al cabo de unos minutos, cargó a su lacayo a la cama y lo tumbó sobre esta, de espaldas, pero no por completo- Le apetecía mordisquear sus hombros por detrás y así lo hizo.- Prepárate.- dijo de forma firme.

Squalo lamió sus propios dedos y los llevó a su entrada, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la falda de su jefe, así podía volver a lamerle, solo para que disfrutase mientras acababa de prepararse para él.

El mayor veía al otro interesado, al parecer sentía placer. Eso le dio celos, solo con él podía poner esos gestos así que se echó un poco para delante y puso uno de sus dedos dentro de el cuando ya tenía uno propio, al pobre albino, casi le da un paro del susto.

B-bossu…- le miró sonrojado sin entender.

Sólo y puedo darte placer. ¿Entiendes basura?- dijo firmemente. Al instante le volcó en la cama.

Se sintió golpear contra el colchón, Xanxus se puso tras él, le volteó y entro dentro de una con fuerza, haciéndole gritar de nuevo. Ahí empezó a embestirle haciendo chirriar la cama, el más pequeño abrazó al cuerpo sobre si, e forma posesiva. Le daba igual todo en ese momento, hasta la dignidad, solo quería que le poseyera. Los gemidos del peliplata inundaron la habitación, acompañados de débiles expresiones de placer de parte del moreno. Ambos cuerpos, entregándose una y otra vez, como siempre lo habían hecho. Dándose placer, casi llegando al éxtasi. Pero había algo distinto, ninguno de los dos sentía aquella opresión en el pecho de veces anteriores, ni mucho menos, se sentían ligeros. Casi al límite de sus expectativas, Xanxus detuvo ese ritmo, dejando muy agitado al peliplata.

B-bossu ¿Pasa algo? – dio preocupado, al ver que Xanxus llevaba la mano a su pecho, por instinto la llevó con el, vio que estaba acelerado igual.

Me siento bien…- dijo con una sonrisa de alivio, cosa que enterneció al otro, que aprovechaba para poner su mano sobre la de Xanxus.

Bésame…- pidió bajito, sabía no que hablaba de su estado físico por que él sentía lo mismo.

Sus labios volvieron a rozarse esta vez pero de forma lenta aún que pasional, así también fueron las embestidas que le siguieron, poco apoco, Xanxus tomó la mano contraria y la puso sobre la cama. Ahora tenían las palmas enfrentadas. Squalo que quien hizo el siguiente paso, se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con el mayor. Este detuvo el beso y le miró un momento. Lucí agitado, sonrojado y algo sudadito, caliente, bajo su cuerpo, había entrelazado sus dedos con él. En ese momento no supo que hacer, se sintió abrumado y justo cuando el menor empezaba a soltar su mano desesperanzado, el moreno entrelazó sus dedos no permitiendo que le soltase.

¿ Xan…xus… tu me…? – no se lo creía le pobre.

No es necesario hablar ahora tiburón. – dijo desviando un poco la mirada del contrario, con un leve sonrojo.

No…- dijo muy bajito mordiéndose el labio para aguantar esas lagrimas que estaban por salir, mientras que le mayor seguía con las embestidas.

No tardaron mucho en terminar, casi al unísono. Sus respiraciones agitadas, se mezclaban con los latidos de ambos corazones que casi se les salen del pecho. El mayor, tenía su frente apoyada en el pecho ajeno. Ambos intentando calmarse después de tan extraordinario orgasmo y más aún de las mociones. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos, Squalo permaneció mirando el techo hasta que quedó dormido, súper cansado mental ente de todo. Xanxus por su parte permaneció en el pecho ajeno. Cuando sintió que este dormía le miro. Le despertaba todo el instinto de protección cuando acababan de hacerlo y este se dormía, se veía tan frágil. Aún no estaba seguro de poder expresar las cosas como eran, me refiero a sus sentimientos.

Se enderezó un poco para mirar su rostro, sacó un mechón de cabello rebelde de este. Y se acercó al oído de Squalo susurrando.

_"Non voglio Insegnami ad amare gli altri, perché non condivido questo con qualcuno di più. Tranquilla riposa mio pioggia, ho cuidare vostri sogni."_

* * *

**Hola hola y adiós adiós.**

**Bueno aquí acaba este fanfic Xanxus x Squalo. Me lo he pasado pipa destripando los sentimientos de estos dos muchachos tan sexy~. También con el lemmon. S eme hizo algo raro escribirlo en un fanfic, ya que yo roleo con ambos… no sé llamadme loca o algo.**

**Quisiera agradecer a toda la gente que ha leído el fanfic y me han ido apoyando durante el proceso de construcción de este.**

**Siento asi alguien nota mucho O.o.c, pero bueno era necesario. Gracias a todos de verdad.**

_**Erza: Este fic está dedicado a una amiguita muy especial, MI KANDA~~. Sé que llega con mucho retraso, como una semana pero lo siento ... no pude antes. Sólo quería decirte que te quiero un montón y que estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Gracias por soportar mis problemas y siento que hayas llorado leyendo este fanfic. Que espero que no llores leyendo esto.**_

_**Ritsu: ****Dedicado a una personita maravillosa, que he tenido la fortuna de encontrar, por todos los buenos y malos momentos que pasamos, por su sola presencia en mi vida y por que le aprecio demasiado.**_

**Nos vemos, un abrazo ~~**


End file.
